A Penchant for the Pretty Ones
by seluki
Summary: One night, in a muggle bar in the middle of London, Draco unknowingly hits on Hermione. Such an unnatural event, naturally, sets off a chaotic chain of events that is - as they say - not pretty.


**Chapter One:  
>Green <strong>

Since his back was facing the entrance to the pub, Draco Malfoy only caught sight of the woman when she and her female friend had bought their drinks and found a table, and she was pulling out her chair to sit down. Even so, this was enough to have him enthralled.

She was wearing a backless green dress, a colour he himself would admit he was partial to, but it was really the smooth expanse of skin that caught his attention. Her luscious hair was rather wavy, tied loosely and lowly in a single ponytail, hanging over just one shoulder. She had gorgeous shoulders, and from the bow tied around the back of her slender neck he could tell that it was a halter dress. Muggle clothing really was far superior to wizarding attire, he had to admit. Draco watched her for a few minutes, hoping she would turn around, but she seemed to be only interested in what her animated friend was talking about, occasionally nodding vigorously in agreement.

He would have watched her even more, if another dark-haired woman hadn't slid into the stool next to him. Never one to pass up a chance with a pretty lady, he bought her a drink.

"So, does such an exquisite creature have a human name?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. As far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as 'too much flattery' in a pub.

She giggled nervously, and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I'm just Isla. And you are?"

"Draco. That's a nice name, Just Isla."

She laughed again and waved some more. "Hi, Draco. Uh, heh, hey."

"Yes, hello," he replied, amused. "Tell me about yourself, Isla."

"Me? Well, uh, I'm… I'm just Isla," she said, trailing off before laughing nervously.

Draco soon lost interest, and while he managed to hold a decent conversation with her, he found his gaze continuously straying to the girl in green. At this point, however, her constant tittering was starting to annoy him, and he fixed her with a pointed look.

"Isla, are you here with someone?"

"What? Who? Me? Why?" she asked, being startled out of her rant about her errant parrot.

"Are you here alone?"

"Well, uhm, yes, but… okaythetruthismyex-'mmovingon."

Draco couldn't quite catch what she'd said, but he did pick up on the word 'ex-boyfriend'. He sighed. That was never good news. "I'm sorry, Isla, but I think you should be sorting out your relationship problems before trying to use someone new and form a whole 'nother dysfunctional one."

Isla squeaked in surprise. "No! Uh, you're really rather fit! Honest!"

"Thank you," he smirked, "but I'll be saying goodbye to you now. Good luck."

With that Draco stood up and, taking his drink with him, made his way towards the woman he'd been staring at for the past hour.

"… and that's why I think you really shouldn't settle, because – why, _hello _there."

"Because what? What is it now, Am? Could you perhaps finish a sentence, please? What are you doing, anyway – staring at some unbelievably handsome guy behind me?" the brown-haired woman asked, obviously in exasperation.

"Yes. Yes, I _am_ staring at an unbelievably handsome guy. Behind you."

"Oh, Amelie. You have _got_ to be kidding me. I don't need this right now. Okay, well, thank you for taking me out, but I really need to get back–" she moved to get her bag, and Draco decided he needed to act.

"Hello. Could I buy you a drink?" he asked, hoping he was speaking with a nice, sexy timbre.

_It's the handsome guy! _Amelie mouthed to Hermione, quite unnecessarily.

Hermione sighed. "I don't believe this. Thank you, for the offer, but my flat is just down the road and–"

"Home? You're moving a little fast, but I certainly don't mind. I'm Draco, by the way."

Hermione started in recognition, and stood up quickly. "Lord, are you picking me up? I really need to–"

"I could definitely lift you," he chuckled.

"Oh my god, you _are_," she realized incredulously. "I'm very sorry, I've really got– Am, how much do I owe you for the drink?"

Amelie waved her hand dismissively. "I'm taking you out! It's a treat."

Draco wanted to simply break this silly façade and hop around in front of her so he could finally get a glimpse at her face, but she was standing and saying goodbye and fishing for money in her purse and he figured that she would _have _to turn around soon and –

Bugger. She really was leaving. This was a problem.

"Since you're not letting me buy you a drink, I'll pay for what you've had," he declared, taking his wallet out.

"Too late!" she said, a little too smugly, slapping down a twenty-dollar note.

"I–"

"Thank you, fit guy behind me, I am _flattered_, but goodnight."

With her head still ducked, she left Draco where he was standing open-mouthed, and briskly left the pub. He turned to her friend, who shrugged at him with a pitying smile.

"I'm sorry, but what are your names? I think we didn't have time to be introduced," he said, faking an uneasy laugh.

"I'm Amelie," she said, standing and extending a hand. "Sorry, I can tell you're into her, but if she doesn't want to be hit on I'm not going to hand out her name to a random stranger."

"Ah. Fair enough."

She shot him a rueful smile and left him standing alone, and he started rationalizing to himself. _She's probably hideous, _he thought in frustration, _I'd be sorely disappointed_. Really though, Draco was aghast. He hadn't even managed to get the lady's name.

* * *

><p><strong>an; <strong>Hello, everyone. Well, first time posting a story and all that, I do hope you let me know what you think! I'd also like to add that I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone would like to recommend or volunteer, please drop me a note. Thank you for reading!


End file.
